A PESAR DE TODO
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: AU... - te hago una apuesta, solo debes de hacer que ella te diga "te amo" y habrás ganado - le dice el ojidorado -acepto - contesta el hermano... lemon
1. Chapter 1

A PESAR DE TODO, TE SIGO AMANDO

_Blablablá- _ pensamientos de ella

_Blablablá_ – pensamientos de él

En negrita pensamientos de Inu Yasha

Capitulo 1

Una hermosa limusina, de un azul acero; esperaba estacionada frente a una hermosa mansión en cuya entrada estaba flanqueada por columnas dóricas, el piso de un mármol azul casi celeste que contrastaba increíblemente con las paredes de un tono más oscuro, con inmensos ventanales enmarcados en mármol blanco, se notaba a leguas que la persona que lo habitaba era de la nobleza.

Un gallardo joven bajaba las escalinatas dirigiéndose al vehículo que se hallaba ahí apostado. El chofer enfundado en su clásico uniforme en tono azul, con gorrita incluida abría la portezuela del vehículo. Una joven vestida con un sencillo pero elegante traje sastre. compuesto el conjunto de saco y pantalón; y con portafolio en mano corría presurosa a dar encuentro al ilustre personaje, que en esos momentos se acercaba al vehículo

─ ¡Barón! – le pasaba la voz al joven, que estaba a punto de abordar el vehículo – ¡Barón Taisho! ¡¿Podría hablar con usted, por favor?!

El joven en cuestión se detiene a observar a la joven que se acercaba a él; este vestía un conjunto sastre de Armani en tonalidad azul noche del más fino paño, con un chaleco celeste de seda, al igual que la bufanda que llevaba pulcramente amarrada al cuello a manera de una corbata. El chofer detiene de los brazos a la joven que toda acalorada y ruborizada observaba atentamente el semblante del barón, deslumbrándose con los hermosos ojos dorados, su hermosa cabellera plateada que caía salvaje por su espalda ancha hasta su estrecha cadera

─ ¡déjenla! ─ _su voz sonaba grave, con cierto tono sensual y cautivador. Me quedé muy deslumbrada con su apariencia _

Observa a la joven, a quien rápidamente la detalla visualmente. Ella de una hermosa y sedosa cabellera negra de ojos color chocolates grandes y muy expresivos enmarcados por unas largas y sedosas pestañas negras, de nariz pequeña y respingona, labios tímidamente pintados, de buenos atributos que difícilmente eran ocultados por el conjunto sastre que llevaba en ese tono azul

─ ¿quién eres? – _pregunté, pues me era completamente desconocida_

Kagome al sentirse observada y desnudada por esa mirada dorada, se siente turbada, el rubor cubre rápidamente sus mejillas haciéndola ver aún más hermosa ante los ojos del barón

─ mi nombres es Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome. Manejo una agencia de viajes en Japón – _expuse nerviosa y agitada_

─ y… ¿cómo puedo ayudarla, señorita agente de viajes? – _pregunté algo socarrón_

─ lamento haberme acercado a ud de esta manera, pero he intentado obtener una cita con ud…

─ así que… ─ _intento interrumpirla, siendo ganado por la joven_

─ por favor, disculpe mi rudeza… – _exclamé aún más nerviosa por el tono que él había usado, me parecía que se encontraba molesto_

─ decidió acercarse directamente – _completé manteniendo el mismo tono de voz_

Ella respira profundo para calmarse, aunque sinceramente dudaba de ello, ya que esos ojos la perturbaban mucho

─ estoy interesada en su villa de Cornwall. Mi Lord, me gustaría convertirla en un lujoso hotel

─ ¿Cornwall? – _pregunté intrigado y a la par sorprendido por dicha petición_

Ya mas tranquila y obteniendo completamente la atención del barón, Kagome prosigue con su explicación

─ sí, más conocida como la mansión 'Rosa Azul'

─ bueno – esbozo una sonrisa, mientras arreglaba sus guantes blancos – déjeme pensarlo mejor. Desafortunadamente estoy en camino hacia otro compromiso – ingresó medio cuerpo dentro del lujoso coche – pero esta noche estaré presente en la fiesta del duque Sandorf – su mirada dorada obtiene un brillo inusual, mientras extendía la mano – tal vez esté interesada en venir como mi invitada…

Al tener contacto con la suavidad de la tela provoca un estremecimiento en la joven; lo propio le ocurre a él

─ _ah… sus doradas pupilas… tan fantasmales… tan… hermosas_ – pensaba la joven

El barón siente que la joven está nerviosa y también deseosa de algo más, a duras penas suelta la delicada mano de la chica que se perdía entre la de él.

Kagome evoca el recuerdo de hace una semana atrás…

Se encontraba en la oficina arreglando unos documentos. Sango ingresa a ésta. Está vestida con un conjunto de ejecutiva en color guinda, consistente en saco y pantalón; le gustaba vestir a si, al igual que Kagome, era práctico y elegante, siempre listas ante cualquier emergencia

─ Presidente Higurashi! – exclama al observar a su amiga de espaldas, la susodicha no voltea pero ella sabía que tenía toda su atención – ¿estás segura? ¿Realmente vas a acercarte al Barón Taisho, por lo de la mansión?

Kagome se apoya en el escritorio aún con las manos sobre los documentos

─ sí, nuestra agencia será pequeña – la mira por sobre el hombro, con una hermosa sonrisa surcando sus labios – pero hemos estado creciendo sin parar. Es el momento adecuado para que demos el siguiente paso para expandirnos, Sango – voltea completamente para enfrentar la mirada iracunda de su bella amiga castaña – este viaje a Inglaterra será también una buena oportunidad para observar y aprender de otras compañías

─ pero…

─ sucede – interrumpe el "sermón" que estaba a punto de darle su amiga – que visite la mansión Taisho cuando el anterior Barón aún vivía – evoca la imagen de la mansión y un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas – es tan hermosa, que me quitó el aliento

─ pero, acercarse al actual Barón es… ─ Sango intenta darle sus puntos negativos al asunto. Kagome le da la espalda volviendo a concentrarse en los documentos que llevaría

─ con un padre como ese, no creo que el actual Barón sea tan frio como dicen

─ el actual Barón, ha multiplicado la fortuna familiar, diez veces – Sango argumenta temerosa se lleva una mano al pecho – es rudo, y se ha creado muchos enemigos en el ámbito de los negocios… eso es lo que oí

Kagome cierra su portafolio provocando un golpe seco

─ ya veremos – asegura con convicción de que sus planes no se verán frustrados por ningún motivo, esboza una suave sonrisa mientras la mira por encima del hombro – no creo que alguien que crezca en un ambiente tan hermoso sea tan malo. Ya he decidido hablar con él personalmente – da media vuelta para enfrentarla – cuida del negocio, mientras no este

Sango la observa salir de la oficina, suspira, resignada pues sabe que cuando se le mete una idea en esa cabeza nada ni nadie la detiene… es que es tan obstinada y terca, peor que una mula

Regresando a la realidad. Esa noche la mansión fulguraba como un castillo de un cuento de hadas, a pesar que no lo era ya que era una casa estilo victoriano.

Kagome se encontraba enfundada en un vestido de noche de color negro que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, es muy sencillo, nada ostentoso ni provocativo, a excepción de las largas aberturas que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura a ambos lados, que se abría cada vez que caminaba, mostrando sus hermosas y bien torneadas piernas; llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño, y unos pendientes dorados y pequeños.

Pero para su mala suerte, si llamaba mucho la atención por parte de los caballeros que se encontraban en esos momentos en el salón, ya que su belleza destacaba cual orquídea en un campo de flores. Miraba asombrada el interior de la mansión a la que fue invitada, viendo a los nobles en magníficos trajes de paño y sedas en las damas.

Los vestidos largos con generosos escotes que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, pululaban en el amplio salón de bellos cortinajes con holanes de encaje en tonos lilas, las paredes pintadas en suaves tonos pastel, que por la luz de las magnificas lámparas pareciera que cambiaran sus tonalidades. Los muebles de pino, magníficamente tallados contrastaban elegantemente con la decoración existente

─ _así que aquí estoy…_ ─ suspira para tratar de calmar su agitado corazón - _ increíble… entonces, así es como es una fiesta de nobles…_

Una suave melodía resonaba en el salón. No había ninguna pareja bailando…. O, estaban sentados en los amplios sillones conversando, o, en grupos haciendo lo mismo. Los camareros en sus libreas blancas, circulaban por el amplio salón recogiendo y sirviendo copas de champagne. Kagome recibe una de estas se encamina al interior del salón dirigiéndose hacia el balcón. Se sentía fuera de lugar, como una mosca encima de una torta

─ _me siento… fuera de lugar _– traga la saliva para soltar el nudo que siente en su garganta - _ ya que estoy aquí, tal vez lo vea_

Al otro extremo del salón, al pie de una ventana se encontraba el Barón Taisho sentado en uno de los suaves y mullidos sillones, y elegantemente vestido, su traje en esta ocasión era de color negro, con el chaleco en tono gris plata ha igual que la bufanda que lleva al cuello, estaba cruzado de piernas y con una copa de champagne en la mano. A su lado se encontraba de pie, un joven también peliplateado de hermosos ojos dorados a igual que el que se encontraba sentado; vestía a igual que el barón solo el color variaba ya que su tono era azul. Este lo mira de reojo

─ es esa Sesshoumaru? – pregunta, alzando la copa llevando el líquido ambarino a los labios

─ sí – responde sin apartar la mirada de la joven – ha venido desde Japón, es la dueña de una agencia de viajes, Kagome Higurashi

Esboza una sutil sonrisa al ver a la joven tropezar con un joven y disculparse tímidamente. Inuyasha la observaba sin perder su expresión ni posición

─ ¿y la traes como acompañante? – expresa con sorna – ¡qué extraño!

Sesshoumaru se inclina y lo mira, una sonrisa ladina cruzaba su rostro, acerca nuevamente el vaso a sus labios

─ disculpa mi atrevimiento, gran Duque de Sandorf – espeta con sarcasmo

Sin darse por ofendido, InuYasha eleva su copa y bebe antes de contestar

─ ni lo pienses "hermanito" – se nota algo de sarcasmo en su voz – sabes que mi casa siempre está a tu entera disposición, tanto para ti como para tus "amigos"

Sesshoumaru entrecierra los ojos al mirarle, observa una ligera sonrisa en los labios de su hermano. Este se apoya en el respaldar del asiento, mientras bebe y observa a la joven

─ _**es una belleza… ¿cómo será tenerla en la cama**__?_ – se interrogaba a sí mismo Inu Yasha

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de su hermano

─ ella en realidad quiere convertir la villa Cornwall en un hotel

Inu Yasha tose un poco al atorarse con la bebida por causa de la noticia

─ lo siento… pero, eso es algo imposible – mueve el licor en la copa – dime algo Sesshoumaru… ¿por qué no hacemos una apuesta? – lo mira notando que está algo cabizbajo – veamos, si… ─ la joven en cuestión miraba tímidamente el lugar – puedes hacer que ella se enamore de ti. ¿Qué te parece? – esboza una sonrisa ladina, elevando la copa – todo lo que tienes que hacer es que ella te diga te amo y ganas. _**En caso contrario yo seré el afortunado**_

Sesshoumaru lo mira intrigado, conocía a su hermano, el duque de Sandorf, sabia de la fama que lo rodeaba, puesto que siempre dejaba corazones destrozados. Tal vez era la forma de venganza por la ladina duquesa, su ex mujer que lo engaño y murió en un accidente automovilístico junto a su amante

─ ¿por qué con ella?

─ bueno… como te diré… es que la vida se ha vuelto muy rutinaria por aquí, últimamente

Sesshoumaru observa el licor de vaso meditando lo va a contestar

─ en realidad… estoy intrigado…. Pero… ─ suspira – muy bien, acepto tu desafío – sonríe – si gano tomaré cualquiera de tus vinos añejados de tu bodega

─ y yo haré lo mismo con los tuyos _**y también con algo más**_, espero ansioso poder observar el arte de seducción del Barón Taisho…. ¡Salud!

Chocan ambas copas sellando el trato. Sesshoumaru antes de beber la observa a través del ambarino líquido…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

La joven sale al balcón a tomar aire y a observar el hermoso jardín. Recarga su cuerpo en la baranda del balcón, dejándose embriagar por el perfume de las flores. Sesshoumaru se le acerca, ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, así que no lo ve el momento que ingresa, hasta que escucha su voz

─ señorita Higurashi, ¿lo está disfrutando?

Ella sale de abstracción, encontrándose a su costado con la ambarina mirada y una cálida sonrisa

─ Barón Taisho! – exclama sorprendida

─ espero no haberla asustado, ¿Esta fiesta es muy aburrida?

─ ¡ah! – niega con movimiento de mano, mientras el rubor cubre sus mejillas – no, ¡no para nada! Creo que bebí demás… yo – no continua al ver la seriedad de sus ojos, y la sonrisa desaparecer de sus labios

─ ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?

─ cla… claro – titubea al sentirse tan observada

─ ¿qué le hizo fijarse en la villa Cornwall?

Kagome desvía su mirada hacia el jardín, siente que le quema la cara, esta turbada por la imponente presencia del Barón, podía sentir el calor que emitía su cuerpo ya que él se encontraba detrás de ella, él aspiraba el tenue perfume que emanaba del cuerpo de la joven, sintiéndose encantado

─ cuando era niña, conocí al anterior barón y de hecho visite la villa – coloca ambas manos en el barandal – mientras que el rubor encendía mas las mejillas – es el edificio más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – su voz suena dulce y soñadora – mezclada entre árboles y muchas bellezas naturales, la villa se conserva tranquila rodeada de ninfas del bosque – cierra los ojos al evocar dicha construcción de amplios ventanales a igual que los jardines – cualquiera que viviera allí su corazón se llenaría de paz y tranquilidad. Me gustaría que muchas personas pudieran ser testigos de semejante belleza

Sesshoumaru no quita su mirada ambarina de la joven detallándola, observándola

─ noto que eres una romántica – aun mas turbada y sonrojada ante las palabras Kagome se lleva las manos hacia el pecho – ¿te he avergonzado?

─ no – sonríe tímidamente mientras cierra sus ojos y se rasca la nuca

─ se necesita de una belleza para apreciar otra – la hace girar para que quede frente a él ─ estoy encantado por tu propia belleza y no puedo evitar sentirme romántico también

Ella lo mira confundida y extrañada por sus palabras más aún al verlo acercarse y sentir su aliento mentolado acariciar sus labios, al mismo tiempo que su pulgar acariciaba el labio inferior, la mano le mantiene el rostro elevado robándole un beso, es un beso suave, dulce y embriagante. La lengua del peliplateado lame sutilmente el labio inferior de la azabache pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en esa cálida cavidad. Kagome no reacciona ante este pedido, pues aún se encontraba asustada como un cervatillo ante un cazador.

Se separan, un fino hilo de saliva los une. El rubor se mantiene en las mejillas de la azabache, ambos dejan escapar unos suspiros, ella reacciona alejándose unos pasos con los ojos muy abiertos, se cubre la boca

─ ¡Barón! – exclama con el rostro tan rojo que haría competencia a un tomate, esto le causa gracia al peliplateado que suelta un risita - _ ¿q-que fue eso?_

─ ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa? Así podríamos comenzar con nuestra negociación

Un día después de la fiesta Kagome se encontraba en el interior de la mansión del barón Taisho. Ingresa a una habitación, en la puerta el mayordomo hace una ligera venia

─ por favor, háganos saber si necesita algo – vuelve a inclinarse antes de salir

Kagome observa el interior de la habitación, hermosa, era la palabra que la podía describir con justicia

*.*.*.*.*

_Mi habitación está rodeada por enormes ventanales con hermosas y sutiles tules en tonos lilas que ondeaban suavemente movida por la brisa que se colaba a través de ellas, el sol que se filtraba a través de los tules iluminando la habitación. _

_Al centro se hallaba una cama con doseles y cortinajes en tonos verde agua. A sus costados se encontraban dos burós tallados en pino blanco, al otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba una cómoda en el mismo color, un escritorio tallado en un tono más oscuro y su correspondiente silla. Mi vista regresa a la cama, que estaba cubierta por un edredón en color rosa, una mullida alfombra persa en tonos verdes cubría el piso de pared a pared. _

_Me siento en la cama, acariciando el hermoso edredón de brocado de seda, había aceptado la invitación del Barón y hete, aquí estoy. Me dejo caer cuan larga soy, (que de paso no soy muy alta, aunque lo parezco, jejejeje); en la_ _mullida cama, el saco lo había dejado encima de una silla; aun esto me parece verdaderamente inesperado, un suspiro escapa de mis labios, espero haber hecho lo correcto._

_La evocación del beso compartido con Sesshoumaru, aun baila en mi mente, siento mis mejillas arder, supongo que estoy ruborizada… pero… ¡¿de qué rayos… se trata todo esto?! Me volteo boca abajo, abrazando la almohada, supongo que deben de ser plumas de ganso, porque son tan suaves, pero regresando a mi pensamiento anterior, ese beso… ¿debe de ser alguna forma de saludo?... pero, pasó su lengua… o ¿solo estaba molestándome? ¿Cómo saberlo?, ¡argh! Oculto mi rostro entre las almohadas aun preguntándome el porqué, sé que mi mirada se ha puesto triste, ¿por qué rechace ese beso?... ¿no se supone que recién lo conozco? Esto me desequilibra y aprieto las almohadas con furia y vergüenza. Yo no soy así de fácil, ¿qué impresión se habrá llevado por mi comportamiento? Ante mi deducción abro con sorpresa mis ojos, deduzco que no puedo resistirme a esos ojos, a esas hermosas lagunas doradas… y solitarias. Para colmo mi mente me trae el recuerdo de esa mirada que me ha cautivado, otra vez siento mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latir descompasadamente… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así, con tan solo evocar su mirada? Desde que nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez me han perturbado, he sido cautivada por él. Desde ese momento me tiene bajo un hechizo del que no puedo… no quiero liberarme._

_A la mañana siguiente salgo apresurada de mi habitación, vestida como de costumbre, saco y pantalón, no sé porque me gustan tanto este tipo de ropa, pero lo siento cómodo y muy práctico, sobre todo, porque puedo combinar los colores, una sonrisa surca mis labios mientras recorro el amplio y largo pasillo, que está rodeado de puertas y cuadros, algunos muestran hermosos paisajes, solo el verdor de los bosques es el que predomina en ellos, algunos muestran aves reposando en las lagunas, en otras se ven cervatillos y otros animales que no sabría cómo llamar, sé que los he visto, pero no recuerdo sus nombres, ¡vaya que soy despistada!, pero ni modo. Sigo andando y de una puerta sale el mayordomo que me hace una ligera venia a manera de saludo, respondo de la misma manera_

─ y… ¿Lord Taisho? – pregunto con cierta timidez en mi voz

─ en este momento, probablemente este cabalgando

_Iba a responder cuando de pronto se abre una puerta que supongo que da a la parte posterior de la mansión, a lo que seria los jardines; abro los ojos sorprendida al ver a la persona por la que preguntaba momentos antes. Mi sorpresa no era para menos, verlo en todo su esplendor con la luz del sol iluminado en esa cabellera plateada, destellando, creando un halo sobrenatural alrededor de él. Se encontraba enfundado en un traje de equitación, que consistía en una chaqueta, supongo de cabritilla, no soy muy buena para saber_ _las calidades de las telas, bueno, eso es irrelevante en estos momentos; en un color oliva, guantes blancos, y pantalones pegados del mismo material que los guantes, en tonos plata y botas negras de charol. Los pantalones me permitían ver unas piernas largas y musculosas, no al extremo de decir que parecen de un físico culturista, que a mi parecer va muy bien en su cuerpo, por la estatura que tiene no se le verían nada mal, también me permitía ver sus caderas estrechas, y a cierta parte, que no sé por qué mi vista se desvió hacia ese lugar, me dejaba en claro que también estaba proporcionado, ejem, muy bien proporcionado debo de recalcar. Alejo mi mirada de ese lugar, y observo su rostro, no puede ocultar una suave sonrisa, que baila en sus labios_

_Noto como me observa, mi cuerpo enseguida adopta una posición más acorde al momento. El mayordomo ya se había alejado, eso me complace puesto que no deseo ser interrumpido al tener a la hermosa joven en mi delante, es una lástima que siga vistiendo de esa forma, a pesar que trata de ocultar sus atributos físicos con esa vestimenta, creo que la preferiría verla como en la fiesta… no, me engaño, desearía verla desnuda, esa es la palabra. Veo que su mirada ha bajado hacia cierta parte de mi anatomía, de la cual me siento orgulloso, porque de acuerdo a algunas de mis conquistas, estoy muy bien dotado. Me complace provocarle ese rubor que cubre sus mejillas, pero de lo que no estoy seguro si es porque sabe que la he descubierto, o porque está nerviosa, y es vergüenza la que siente. _

─ ¿durmió bien, señorita Higurashi? – _le pregunto al tratar de romper el pesado silencio que nos está rodeando, me río para mis adentros al notar que la he puesto aún más nerviosa_

─ sí, muchas gracias por su amable hospitalidad

─ no lo mencione – _hago un gesto con la mano, indicando indiferencia_

─ tan pronto como terminemos nuestros negocios, yo…

_Esas palabras no me gustaron para nada así que la interrumpo antes de que continúe_

─ discúlpeme, pero no puedo atenderla en estos momentos ya que tengo una obligación urgente que atender – _la veo que se sorprende, hago una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa, ella hace un respingo de incomodo, a lo que inmediatamente le digo_ – tal vez quiera acompañarme…

Una hora después, la limosina se detenía frente al frontis de una capilla. Ambos tripulantes descienden ingresando por una puerta lateral

_Me sorprendo al descubrir que no solo era una capilla, ya que parte del edificio que se encontraba en la parte posterior era una casa, más específicamente un orfanatorio, donde muchos niños corrían de un lado para otro, una niña de_ _aproximadamente ocho años, de cabellos castaños y de dulce mirar, se detiene a mirarnos; parece ser que conoce al Barón porque le sonríe y le manda un beso volado, yo miro intrigada ya que él hace el gesto de atraparlo y guardarlo dentro del saco, a la altura del corazón. La niña ya se había alejado riéndose. Yo esbozo una sonrisa ante este hecho, pero al momento me torno seria puesto que no me había dado cuenta en qué momento él se había alejado de mi lado. Una monja se acerca, vestía un hábito negro. A pesar que siento cierto rechazo a las monjas, por el mal trato que sufrí cuando era niña, ya que estudiaba en un colegio regido por ellas, claro, no todas eran malas, pero la que era tutora de mi salón era un ogro; era por eso que no me agradaban._

_La hermana se me acercaba con una sonrisa en los labios, tal vez intuyendo lo que corría por mi mente_

─ gracias por esperar – _me dice con una dulce voz, que calma en algo mi ansiedad y mi fastidio, me doy cuenta que otra hermana llevaba a los niños al otro lado de la edificación_

_Noto que el Barón estaba hablando con un joven quien también poseía el color platinado de cabellos, este vestía en un tono azul, o ¿podría ser negro? Debido a la luz que me daba de lleno no podía distinguir bien el color, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar nuevamente la voz de la monja_

─ esto es algo inusual ─ _ladeo mi rostro, esas palabras habían captado toda mi atención, mientras la sigo al caminar por los amplios jardines_ - el Barón nunca antes había traído a alguien aquí

─ ¿eso es en serio? – _pregunto extrañada, nunca lo habría imaginado_ – ¿y eso…?

─ siempre viene solo – _noto un dejo de tristeza en su voz, eso me intriga más_ – este lugar fue construido por él. Dada las circunstancias familiares, él no puede vivir en la casa principal, así que expandió este lugar para dar paso al orfelinato. Tal vez en el mundo de los negocios piensen que es algo rudo, pero aquí lo vemos como un salvador ─ _estas palabras calaron muy hondo en mi alma, siento mis mejillas arder_ ─ él es gentil… desde el alma

_Me siento aún más extraña ante las últimas palabras, mientras observo a los niños correr y reír alegres_

─ yo crecí en un templo, pero no aquí, en Japón; esto me ayudó a mantenerme en el camino correcto – _sonrió tontamente_ – ahora finalmente pude cumplir mi sueño, de tener un negocio propio – _me adelanto unos pasos, dándole la espalda, continuo_ – también oí rumores sobre el Barón, pero sé que es amable por dentro – _la hermana me mira extrañada, al girarme para verla de frente, sin perder la sonrisa que no se borra de mi rostro_ – estoy feliz por haber venido

_Lo veo acercarse con una sonrisa ligera, haciéndole una venia a la hermana nos alejamos de ahí._


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

_Ya en el interior del vehículo, yo estaba sentada frente a él, su mirada me dice que se siente apenado_

─ hoy… todo lo que he hecho es arrastrarte conmigo a mis obligaciones, espero no haberte aburrido

─ ¡no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni un poco! – _exclamo_ – me siento muy agradecida por haber venido – _él me mira arqueando una ceja, esto ha vuelto a producir que me sonrojé de inmediato, ¡kuso! Mientras esbozo una tímida sonris_a – en serio, estoy muy feliz de ver su lado gentil, Barón

_No me esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, no deja de asombrarme, una sonrisa aflora a mis labios al momento que tomo una de sus manos para llevarla a mis labios, su perfume a sakuras lo puedo percibir, suave, sutil y delicioso como ella, deposito un beso acción que la toma desprevenida, provocando que su sonrojo sea aun más notorio_

─ ya veo… ─ _rápidamente me excuso, para no ponerla más nerviosa_ – debes de estar muy cansada, ¿por qué no te acuestas temprano?

Más rápido que apurado, el vehículo llegó a la mansión como una exhalación.

_Me encontraba en mi habitación, al pie de la ventana, observando la hermosa luna que iluminaba tímidamente los jardines y la mansión recuerdo que el Barón me había dicho que mañana iríamos a Cornwall, un sonido como de pasos atrae mi atención, dirijo mi mirada hacia abajo, y me doy con la grata sorpresa de ver a Sesshoumaru caminando, la luz de la luna le da un aspecto de un ser sobrenatural, sus hermosos ojos, esas lagunas doradas que me atraen tanto, tienen un tinte de nostalgia, de tristeza, me intriga de que porque está caminando tan tarde por el jardín, quisiera preguntarle… pero lo que me preocupa más, es ¡porque esta tan triste?. _

_No aguanto más y salgo de mi habitación a velocidad luz, bueno, es una forma de decir por la velocidad que llevo, obvio, al bajar las escalinatas trastabille y por poco y bajo hecha una pelota, pero logré afianzarme de la baranda y recuperar el equilibrio. Logré alcanzar la salida hacia el jardín y corrí en pos de él_

_¿Por qué estoy tan ligada a él? Desde el primer momento en que nos vimos. ¿Si es tan poco tiempo que lo conozco? Lo veo detenerse en medio del jardín, yo disminuyo la velocidad que llevaba y también trato de regular la respiración, que en estos momentos se encontraba agitada_

─ ¡Barón! – _exclamo llamando su atención_

_Lo veo voltear y sonreírme _

─ ¿qué haces aquí? – _noto cierta molestia en el tono de su voz_ – ya pasa más de la media noche

─ ¡eh! – _me siento torpe, y tonta, avergonzada por la situación_ – te vi desde el balcón, discúlpame si soy tan entrometida – _siento que mi cara comienza arder, busco su mirada con anhelo_ – es que te vi tan solo, que yo…

_Veo que mis palabras le han causado sorpresa, pero me da la espalda, como queriendo ignorar mi presencia, eso me duele, siento que mi corazón está rompiéndose en pedazos. Una suave brisa mueve sus cabellos a igual que los míos. Mas salgo de mis pensamientos al escucharlo hablar con tristeza_

─ no lo entenderías, aún así te lo dijera

─ ¿por qué no me pruebas? – _espeto _– ¿qué es lo que quieres?

─siempre he querido algo que nunca he podido obtener

─ ¿y eso es…? – _espero ansiosa su respuesta_

─ alguien quien… ─ _el viento vuelve a jugar con su cabello, ocultándome su rostro_ – pueda amarme, por quien realmente soy – _su sonrisa se vuelve aún más triste_ - ¡adelante ríete! – _espeta. En esta última frase lo siento molesto, lo cual me asombra por esta confesión, más no encuentro palabras para responder _– estoy constantemente rodeado por personas que solo se interesan por mi estatus y mi dinero. Busco un corazón puro, que pueda tocar el mío, a pesar de lo mucho que lo anhelo – _lo veo tornar su mirada triste y melancólica_ – simplemente esa persona… no existe

─ ¡eso no es cierto! – _exploto empuñando mis manos con furia_ – ¡eso no es cierto!. Una persona tan gentil como tú – _no sé de donde saco el valor para tutearlo, pero ya lo hice, ni modo_ – ¡algún día conocerá a su verdadero amor!

─ difícilmente eso no lo creo, pero así lo espero – _levanta su dorada mirada, enfocándolos en mis ojos, donde me pierdo_ – como sea, solo deseo que esa persona seas tú ─ _estoy asombrada, tan así que no me he dado cuenta en qué momento se me acercado ya que siento su cálida mano colocarse en mi mejilla y su pulgar está acariciando mi labio inferior lo cual me produce descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo, sin darme cuenta el aire a comenzado a escasear en mis pulmones y abro ligeramente la boca para intentar respirar_ – desde que nos vimos por primera vez, te he querido – _me toma de la barbilla acercándose más hacia mi rostro_ – no puedo resistirme a un alma tan pura como la tuya…

_Su cálido aliento rosa mis labios, antes de ser tomados por los suyos, primero siento una dulce caricia, es suave y tierno, sin exigencias. No puedo negar que me siento perdida en las múltiples sensaciones que siento recorrer en mi_ _cuerpo. Solo me dejo llevar por mis instintos de mujer. Él lame mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, no dudo un segundo dejándolo hacerlo_

_No puedo creerlo, ella es tan dulce y suave. Su sabor es exquisito, he invitado a su lengua a un baile de placer, esto me está enervando la sangre… no quiero que quede en esto… deseo algo más, sé que me estoy dejando llevar por la lujuria y el placer… pero no puedo resistirme a sus encantos; tengo que hacerla mía esta noche_

Ya en el interior de la habitación, a penumbras cubiertos por las cortinas que rodean la cama, un ritual tan antiguo como el tiempo, se lleva a cabo….

Sesshoumaru la tenía tendida encima del cubrecama semi desnuda, ya que solo mantenía el pantalón puesto, él se había despojado del saco y del chaleco, manteniendo la camisa semi desabrochada. Sus hábiles manos al igual que su ávida boca se deslizaban por la suave y cremosa piel de la joven, ella solo dejaba escapar suaves gemidos, que cada vez enardecían más al joven ojidorado

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo alejarlo?... esto está mal… yo… mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al escapárseme un gemido en voz alta, ¡por Kami! Deseo que me siga tocando… mis plegarias son escuchadas ya que su boca se detiene en la cumbre de mis senos, apropiándose de mis pezones, bueno, no de los dos al mismo tiempo, tengo que decir; donde se encuentra chupando, lamiendo, mordiendo, provocando que me retuerce entre sus brazos por el placer que esa lengua me produce, a la par que sus manos recorren mi cuerpo. _

_Lo miro a los ojos y logro ver que sus soles dorados son aún más oscuros, casi como la miel, puedo darme cuenta que la pasión y la lujuria lo está gobernando…. Quiero detenerlo, pero ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? Veo que él_ _se ha incorporado un poco para terminar de abrir mi pantalón el cual lo extrae a igual que mis bragas, ¡cielos! Estoy desnuda… él me está viendo desnuda_

_Me gusta ver el sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas, sé que es por mi causa, eso provoca que mi ego crezca aún más. Es perfecta, esa es la palabra que la puede describir, es una bella ninfa del bosque que ha caído en mis manos. Busco nuevamente sus labios, mientras mis manos no pierden el tiempo y solo se dedican a acariciar esta cremosa piel; sus manos también están haciendo lo suyo ya que me han quitado la camisa y acarician mi espalda. _

_Mi lengua ha entrado en su cálida cavidad encontrándome con la de ella en donde la invito a bailar, un baile sensual y erótico, aunque trato de llevar el control, noto que no puedo del todo, ya que su lengua me produce tanto placer, que creo que es lo mismo que yo le produzco a ella… estoy disfrutando esto, la_ _observo, me distraigo en sus suaves facciones, y sus expresiones que me otorga._

_Quiero ver más, así que deslizo una de mis manos por su vientre haciendo círculos, me demoro un momento al circundar su ombligo, para luego seguir bajando hacia su entrepierna en donde me entretengo acariciando externamente, para luego introducir un dedo… es tan cálida, y estrecha… no sé si mi miembro podrá caber dentro de ella… yo estoy más que listo, pero necesito torturarla un poco más_

_Mis gemidos y jadeos son más elevados ya que su boca había abandonado la mía momentos antes, ahora se encuentra en mi cuello, donde está besando y mordiendo, no puedo dejar de escapar un gemido al sentir un intruso en mi interior, y como este está bombeando, siento mi cuerpo arder debido a que mi sangre corre vertiginosamente y se acumula en mi bajo vientre._

_¡Por Kami! Este hombre me va a matar, por el placer que me está produciendo, su pulgar esta frotando mi botón, que puedo sentirlo hinchado… sus dedos están en mi interior abriéndome, ¿se dará cuenta de mi falta de experiencia en esto? Suelto un gemido de dolor, mientras que él me estrecha entre sus brazos y me susurra al oído que todo estará bien, que me relaje, que me deje llevar_

_Me sujeto firmemente a su cuello escondiendo mi cabeza en el, aspiro fuertemente el increíble aroma que su cuerpo emite. Nunca he conocido a nadie como él. _

_Dejo escapar nuevamente nuevos gemidos al sentir sus dedos entrar y salir mientras que su pulgar se mueve en forma circular en mi clítoris, provocándome nuevos espasmos de placer. Mi cuerpo se sacude como si fuertes descargas de corriente la recorrieran de punta a punta, él me sienta en su regazo mientras una de sus manos me acaricia tiernamente la espalda y la otra sigue torturándome en mi interior. No quiero gemir tan fuerte por el placer que siento, pero no puedo reprimirlos. _

_Logro abrir mis ojos lo que veo es su rostro sonriente ¿todo esto es tan extraño? ¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera? No me importa nada, nada importa en estos momentos, incluso, aunque sea una sola vez quiero… anhelo que él me tome, el fuego que siento en mi interior es tan grande que creo que voy a explotar en cualquier momento_

_¿No sé en qué momento me a recostado en la cama, poniéndome boca abajo y a "gatas"? mientras una mano no deja en paz a mis senos, la otra se encargaba de mi sexo, el jadeo y el calor en mi vientre se hizo más extenso. Las embestidas de sus dedos se han incrementado, hasta que me arqueo dejando salir un gemido ronco y exploto, he alcanzado mi primer orgasmo,_ _mientras trato de regularizar mi respiración lo veo extraer sus dedos de mi interior y noto también que él se desprende de su ropa que aun portaba, veo su miembro grande y muy erecto que se observa muy desafiante, pego un respingo ¿esa cosa enorme entrará en mi? Me destrozará. Lo escucho decirme con voz ronca y muy sensual_

─ ahora si estas lista… para mi

_Sin preveer del todo lo que pasaría a continuación, lo siento entrar en mi interior de una sola estocada fuerte, no pude evitar el gritar fuerte, debido al dolor tan desgarrante que sentí, el besó mi espalda volviéndome a acariciar con ternura_

─ lo siento… pero creí que tú – _trata de excusarse en un susurro_

─ no, era virgen – _logro encontrar mi voz para decírselo_

_Me sentí un canalla, la peor basura que puede existir, no pensé que ella podría ser una doncella… creí que era una mujer de "mundo", algo tímida, sí, pero decidida a obtener lo que quiere, eso me atrae. _

_La escucho jadear ante mis rítmicos movimientos, siento como su cálido interior me aprieta, es tan estrecha y caliente creo… que no durare mucho si sigue exprimiéndome así. El vaivén que llevamos se va incrementándose en intensidad, hasta que ambos alcanzamos el clímax con escasos segundos de diferencia. Nos desplomamos en la cama, aún permaneciendo en su interior, trato de controlar mi agitada respiración_

─ eres exquisita – _le susurro al oído, mientras le muerdo le lóbulo con suavidad, me acomodo a un lado, para no molestarla con mi peso, la mantengo abrazada por la cintura atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo para dejarnos llevar por los brazos de Morfeo_

A la mañana siguiente después de bañarse, Kagome se encontraba enfundada en una salida de baño de una hermosa seda entonos celestes, estaba sentada en la cama mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla. El barón ingresa a la habitación también enfundado en otra bata del mismo color que ella, se acuclilla a sus pies

_Siento la cálida mirada ambarina posarse en mi rostro, lo cual produce un leve sonrojo por mi parte al menos, sobre todo al recordar lo sucedido durante la noche entre los dos. Estoy extrañada ante las acciones de parte de él_

─ Kag, quiero que tengas esto – _ya que coge una de mis manos, dejándome en ella una hermosa llave de oro_

─ ¿una llave? – _pregunto intrigada al observarla bien, lo veo esbozar una tenue sonrisa_

─ sí – _encierra mi mano con las suyas, siento la frialdad de su piel_ – esta es la llave de mi corazón ─ _no sé porque pero esas palabras llenan de alegría mi corazón… sin preveer que pronto… seria desgarrada por una cruel mentira. Me mira a los ojos en donde me pierdo en esas lagunas doradas_ – asegúrate de mantenerla a salvo

_Soy prisionera de esas lagunas doradas y nostálgicas, desde el momento en que nos vimos por primera vez; intento replicar pero él cubre mi boca con sus dedos largos y finos, más no puede evitar que yo me acerque a su rostro a buscar sus labios uniéndonos en un dulce y tierno beso, lugar en donde me pierdo en esa suavidad. Sé que no hay retorno, ya que he sido irrevocablemente envenenada por su dulzura…_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

La hermosa villa victoriana reluce cual joya en un vasto jardín a la luz de la luna llena. En uno de los balcones una pareja se encontraba besándose. Ambos enfundados en trajes sastres de tonos diferentes, él en un tono azul noche y ella en tono azul cielo. La tenia acorralada entre su cuerpo y el barandal de mármol azul. Cada vez la aprisionaba más y se frotaba en su cuerpo para que notara la prominente erección que tenía ya.

_Ha pasado ya una semana desde que vinimos a la villa Cornwall; la villa que deseo convertir en un hermoso hotel cinco estrellas, pero los ardientes besos del Barón no me dejan respirar, siento su erección frotarse en mi vientre cada vez más grande y caliente, así como yo siento mi cuerpo en estos momentos. Nuestras lenguas entran en contacto dejándome sentir mil y una sensaciones; lo sé, sé que estoy jugando con fuego pero no me pienso detener, una de sus manos se ha detenido en mi nuca ejerciendo presión para evitar que mi rostro se aleje y la otra que sostenía antes mi mano, ahora viaja a través de mi cuerpo en una ardiente caricia. Trato de alejarlo por temor a que sus sirvientes nos descubran, pero el morbo de ello también me excita de sobremanera. Nos separamos por falta de aire, trato de encontrar mi voz_

─ aquí no – _logro murmurar entre mi respiración agitada, él me mira a los ojos besándome con ternura la nariz_

─ está bien – _me dice en el mismo tono, no reprime nuevamente besarme, antes de decir_ – pero te deseo ahora – _veo sus pupilas dilatadas, han tomado el color de la miel, el rubor cubre mis mejillas estoy avergonzada pero también ansiosa de que me tome otra vez, ya estoy húmeda, estoy dispuesta para él; no sé qué tiene que ante una sola caricia o mirada mi cuerpo responde a pesar de mis negativas_ – no puedo dejar de desearte

_Me dice con una voz más ronca de lo usual, mientras sus labios recorren la piel de mi cuello que va enervándome, entre besos, lamidas y mordiscos va abriendo mi blusa, el saco que portaba no sé a dónde ha ido a parar, pero no me importa, sus manos rápidamente se cuelan en el interior acariciándome la piel, por donde toca deja una marca de calor. _

_No soy quien para evitar de dejar de desearlo, un gemido escapa de mis labios, ya que sigo ansiando más de su tacto de que me lleve a la cumbre del placer, placer que solo he hallado en sus brazos. Hábilmente sus manos levanta el brassier liberando mis senos que ya están erguidos y duros gracias al "tratamiento" que él le ha dado, lo siento bajar hacia ellos con besos, lamidas y moriscos hasta que llega a mis pezones donde lo siento lamer, poniéndolos más duros. Siento mi sangre hervir en mis venas y correr vertiginosamente hacia mis senos y hacia mi zona baja_

_Los gemidos y jadeos escapan de mis labios, me desbordo en profundos sentimientos. Nuestras miradas se cruzan una vez más perdiéndonos en ellas. no puedo dejar de gemir al sentirlo morder uno de mis pezones, mientras que su mano sigue dándole tratamiento al otro, cuando logro darme cuenta al sentir una suave brisa fría en mi piel recién descubro que tengo la blusa abierta y mis senos estan al aire… jejejeje, tan absorta estoy en lo que me hace sentir, que no logro darme cuenta en qué momento me he quedado desnuda, ya que mi pantalón y mis bragas han caído al suelo también, siento su mano recorrer mi muslo interno en una caricia excitante, hasta encontrar mi sexo en donde rápidamente introduce dos dedos, mis caderas se mueven buscando mas placer logrando humedecerme aún más de lo que ya estaba, me siento una completa desvergonzada lasciva cada vez que estoy en sus brazos, me abrazo a su cuello apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras mi cuerpo se sacude debido al estremecimiento, simplemente no puedo saciarme de él_

─ ¡por favor! – _exclamo entre gemidos_ – ¡no puedo más!... ¡Sesshoumaru!

─ dime… ─ _me susurra al oído_ – ¿qué es lo que quieres?

─ ¡tómame! – _exclamo al gemir fuertemente al haberme corrido en sus manos_

_Él sonríe de lado antes de acomodarse en mi interior de una sola estocada, el vaivén es placentero, excitante y completamente ardiente, creí que el orgasmo anterior fue espectacular, pero retiro mis palabras ya que siento que el que viene será aún mucho mejor. _

_Y efectivamente no me equivoque, ya que al sentirlo correrse en mi interior provoco que yo también lo hiciera. Mientras trato de controlar los últimos espasmos y mi agitada respiración, puedo decirle_

─ malo… eres malo conmigo – _logro escuchar una suave risa_

─ me encanta cuando te retuerces de esa forma entre mis manos – _me besa en la frente_- arréglate, nos vemos después – _lo veo alejarse internándose en la mansión, mientas trato de cubrir mi desnudes_

*.*.*.*.*

_Soy dueña de una pequeña agencia de viajes y mi mayor deseo es convertir la villa "rosa azul" del barón Taisho, en un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas_

_Estoy aquí en Inglaterra, para negociar los términos con él, sin embargo, nunca espere terminar envuelta en una apasionada relación, nada más y nada menos que con el propio Barón Sesshoumaru Taisho. _

_Con su galantería comanda a la alta sociedad, bajo el hechizo de sus ambarinos ojos, su enigmática sonrisa, la frialdad y dureza que muestra nadie_ _puede negarle nada… absolutamente nada, un suspiro escapa de mis labios al recordar su rostro tan cerca del mío, que al ser un recuerdo me ruboriza_

La luz entra por la ventana de la habitación, pero la azabache trata de cubrirse los ojos por un travieso rayo que incide en su rostro, pero no solo esto logra evitar que la despierte, ya que una boca muy ansiosa reclamaba sus labios. Ante la sorpresa de ser despertada de esa manera tan especial y agradable, el rubor no tarda en cubrir sus mejillas, el beso es ardiente y demandante. Se separan un poco para darle la opción a respirar, Sesshoumaru sonríe al verla ruborizada con los labios enrojecidos e hinchados gracia a él

─ buenos días… dormilona – le dice en un tono dulce y juguetón, mientras le acaricia suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano

─ ¿qué hora es? – exclama sentándose avergonzada

─ las once – contesta sin abandonar el tono ni la sonrisa

─ ¡¿es casi mediodía?! ¡oh! ¡Lo siento, me quedé dormida!

Le toma de la mano levándose hacia sus labios

─ yo debo ser el que deba pedir disculpas, no tú – le besa el dorso de la mano – ya que por mi culpa no pude dejarte sola y te mantuve despierta toda la noche

_Me ruborizo al sentir sus labios acariciar la piel de mi mano, luego su lengua juguetona lame mis dedos, para luego introducir uno a uno en su boca. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, sé que estoy aún mucho mas ruborizada que antes, mi cuerpo se está poniendo muy caliente. ¡Kami! Aún no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué tiene tanto control sobre mí? Que basta una caricia y empiezo a desear más, cada vez más… él ha comenzado a besar la parte interna de mi brazo, ¡oh no! ¡Otra vez no! Si ya lo hicimos toda la noche_

Sesshoumaru esboza una sonrisa pícara al sentirla estremecerse a causa de las caricias que por sobre la ropa le otorgaba, ella le echa los brazos al cuello cuando él acerca su rostro en busca de sus labios encontrándose en un beso ardiente y apasionado

_¡Kuso! No puedo negarme ya que soy presa del deseo, una vez más veo sus ojos dilatados, nos separamos un poco por la falta de oxigeno que ambos necesitábamos, le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla_

─ Kagome, eres tan insaciable como yo – _su voz suena ronca y sensual, mientras me pierdo entre sus caricias y su mirada_

_Rápidamente noto que ha abierto mi camisón que utilizaba para dormir y su boca desciende por mi cuello, dejando un camino de besos y lamidas hasta el_ _nacimiento de mis pechos donde con una mano atiende a uno y su boca atiende al otro._

_Puedo darme cuenta por los gemidos que produce que está demasiado excitada, como yo, mi verga pide a gritos entrar en acción pero aún no lo haré, la torturaré con mis manos y mi boca. Me gusta sentirla así, ansiosa y deseable, levanto mi rostro y comparo sus senos, uno ya rojo y duro mientras que el otro aún no está igual, así que le dedico la misma atención, mientras una de mis manos desciende por las curvas de su cuerpo para subir esta molestosa prenda que se ha puesto. _

_Me entretengo en acariciar su muslo para luego acariciar la parte interna, sin dirigirme aún a su sexo, que desde ya lo siento caliente y húmedo. Dejo su pecho mientras voy bajando por su torso hasta su bajo vientre, juego un poco con mi lengua en su ombligo, la siento que se retuerce de placer, la ropa que porto ya se me hace estorbosa así que rápidamente me despojo de ella y tambien la de ella. _

_Regreso a mi antigua tarea, introduzco un dedo en su calidad cavidad, ella inconscientemente levanta las caderas buscando… ansiando mas, ya la lengua entra en acción lamiendo su rosado botón que esta duro y erguido_

─ ¡ah! – exclama – ¡no lo… muerdas! Sesshoumaru!

_La oigo gritar mi nombre pues se ha corrido, mi verga palpita, está deseosa de entrar en su interior, extraigo mis dedos de su interior mientras la oigo tratar de controlar su respiración_

─ cuando te retuerces así, sólo con mis dedos, solo me provocas hacértelo más

_Antes de que pueda hacer algo más, ella se ha incorporado y sus manos atrapan mi verga y comienza a frotar de arriba hacia abajo, sus pequeñas manos me producen un placer inimaginable. Sus ojos dilatados por el deseo y la lujuria se han vuelto casi negros, con un brillo sin igual. _

_Su boca esta hinchada por los besos compartidos. La jalo para volverla a besar de forma hambrienta, ella se aparta no puedo evitar gemir en protesta, ella sonríe mientras va bajando, haciendo un camino de besos, mordiscos y lamidas hasta mis tetillas, las cuales ya están erguidas y duras; ella sonríe y empieza a succionar y mamar de ellos. ¡Kuso! ¿Así es como ella lo siente? _

_Los jadeos se hacen más fuertes, sus manos acarician también mis testículos, la sensación es agradable pero prefiero que le preste mayor atención a mi miembro. Su boca ha descendido hasta mi entrepierna, la veo dudar un poco, pero sus labios se posan en la punta donde su lengua se pasea como si fuera una paleta_

_Una descarga de corriente pasa por mi columna vertebral y siento que mi sangre se acumula en mi miembro, engrosándolo más. Evito un gemido de placer cuando la siento succionar una y otra vez, dejo caer mi cabeza por el tumulto de sensaciones que me provocaba. _

_Dirijo mis manos hacia su cabeza donde entierro mis dedos en su sedosa melena, marcando un ritmo aun más placentero y al escucharla gemir me indica que ella también lo estaba disfrutando, no me pude contener más y termine corriéndome en su boca_

_Me sorprendí bastante al sentir ese liquido salir de él, no era desagradable. Lo veo mirarme mientras me lamo mis labios, limpiándolos de los residuos que hayan quedado, sonrío traviesa al ver su expresión de sorpresa cuando me acerco a su miembro a limpiar la punta, para no desperdiciar nada. _

_Me acerco como una gata hacia él robándole un beso, de mi parte quería algo tierno, dulce pero… no era eso lo que él deseaba ya que sus manos me aprisionan para evitar que me aleje y su lengua ingresa en mi boca…_

_Jamás pensé en probar mi propia esencia, aunque no lo siento desagradable por encontrarla en el interior de su boca. Este beso se está volviendo ardiente y muy exigente, logro voltearla para poder colarme entre sus piernas. La punta de mi miembro se introduce en su entrada, la siento alzar sus caderas donde me absorbe por completo y me encuentro nuevamente embistiéndola con ardiente placer… fundiéndome en su interior…_

_Día y noche nos satisfacemos entre sí, sus manos me acarician enervando mas mi sangre y mis deseos, mi pasión… nuestros corazones rebozan de amor… o al menos eso quiero creer, después de romper el beso que ahogó nuestros gemidos al alcanzar el clímax. Nuestros ojos se encuentran mientras nuestras respiraciones intentan regularizarse_

─ te amo – _logro decirle en un murmullo, mi corazón late tan rápido que pienso que en cualquier momento se va a salir corriendo por mi boca, vaya tonta analogía, pero así es como lo siento, nunca olvidare estos hermosos momentos_

─ Kagome… - _le oigo decir mi nombre, con cierta… ¿tristeza?, no logro definir con que sentimiento lo quiso decir_

*.*.*.*.*


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

─ ¡presidente Higurashi! – _escucho la voz de Sango con cierta molestia en su tono de voz a través del auricular, me llama así cuando está molesta_ – será mejor que abandones ese proyecto, dalo por perdido tus esfuerzos – _presiono el auricular con molestia mientras la oigo espetar _– creo que el Barón, no tiene interés sobre el querer convertir esa mansión en un hotel. No es por falta de dinero, pero nosotras nos estamos quedando sin tiempo – _me apoyo en la mesa tratando de controlar un poco la ira que empezaba a sentir_ – no entiendo cuales sean sus verdaderas intenciones, pero no veo ningún avance en las negociaciones, creo que solo nos está engañando

_No escucho que la puerta se ha abierto detrás de mí, dejando pasar a un joven peliplateado que se queda escuchando, mientras trato de asimilar la información que Sango me acaba de dar, me dejo dominar por la ira _

─ ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡ESTAS EQUIVOCADA SANGO! – _espeto_

─ ¿Ka… Kagome? – _la escucho titubear, me doy cuenta que estoy descargando mi ira en la persona equivocada_

─ no te preocupes – _trato de controlarme y volver a ser la ejecutiva que soy_ – me hare cargo personalmente del asunto, lo más pronto posible. Te llamo luego

_Cuelgo el fono y escucho una voz muy varonil a mis espaldas, de soslayo observo a quien me hablaba_

─ eres tan hermosa como lo eres de honesta – _volteo lentamente a enfrentar a mi interlocutor, observando a un hermoso hombre muy parecido a Sesshoumaru, la diferencia radica en la expresión que emite sus ojos_ – que extraña joya, resultaste ser

─ ¡Duque! – _exclamo asombrada_

─ no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

─ ¿a… a qué se refiere?

─ ahora lo entiendo – _lo veo esbozar una sonrisa ¿irónica_? – te niegas a ver lo que realmente está pasando, quieres confiar plenamente en la persona que amas

─ ¿no se supone que es su hermano? – _siento que me ruborizo de vergüenza, no pensé que su hermano sabría de nuestra relación_ – ¿para que esté hablando así?

─ puedo hablarte así, porque lo conozco, su madre fue la última esposa del antiguo Barón y era japonesa igual que tú. Él nació en una sociedad en donde lo único importante es el estatus social. ¿Sabes acaso como se volvió tan exitoso, siendo tan joven? – _no puedo decir nada puesto que no sabía nada de él_ – pues sabiendo utilizar su inteligencia y de su apariencia física, supo sacarle el máximo provecho a ellos, a fin de obtener lo que quiere – _me torno cabizbaja, y lo siento tocar mi hombro_ – y tú sin saber confiaste ciegamente con tu corazón y eso es peligroso. Solo quería darte este amistoso recordatorio

_Lo escucho abandonar la habitación… ahora comprendo todo… todo fue un juego… pero me niego a creerlo… no creo que haya podido fingir a tal grado… presiono mis puños con frustración_

_Yo me encuentro apoyado en la pared en una posición sumamente relajada, o por menos esos lo que quiero demostrar, cuando siento que la puerta del estudio se abre y veo salir a mi hermano, él se percata de mi presencia_

─ ¡vaya!... así que oíste todo, ¿no Sesshoumaru? – _no le contesto, entorno la mirada mientras lo veo sonreír_ – acaso… ¿me estabas espiando? Eso no es muy caballeroso de tu parte – _me palmea de la espalda y sutilmente me indica que lo acompañ__e_ – como te prometí te traje uno de mis mejores vinos de los que escogiste. Estoy casi seguro que tu mayordomo estará ansioso de servirnos

─ sí… ─ _no me siento con ánimos de parlotear, así que dejo que él lo haga_

─ ¡eh!... ya veo… ¿sabes? Justo guardaba esa botella para un evento especial y pensar que la abriré por ti

─ no te olvides que todo fue idea tuya – _respondo seco_

Kagome de espaldas a ellos escuchaba la conversación mientras se alejaban por el pasillo, las lágrimas afloran a sus ojos

─ sí lo fue, y ganaste limpiamente. ¡está loca por ti! El juego termino. Me sorprendiste que haya sido una conquista tan fácil para ti, aunque es una lástima romper un corazón tan puro

_Yo no le contesto, solo me imagino el rostro que tendrá Kagome cuando rompa con ella. Lo escucho reír_

─ sus ojos brillaban con una fe ciega en ti, no pude evitar advertirle, como sea, el juego termino, ¡ganaste!

─ lo sé – _¿por qué no siento satisfacción de haber hecho esto? Antes no me costaba hacerlo. ¿Por qué ahora tengo remordimientos? ¿Por qué justo ahora?_

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba… caí como una tonta en su red de seducción… ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles los hombres? ¿Que para satisfacer un capricho, un deseo sacrifican a las personas? Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo_ _su hermano "utilizaba su inteligencia y su belleza para obtener lo que quería"…. ¡hipócrita! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!_

_Aun escucho la voz del duque "yo lo conozco", es cierto, yo no sé nada sobre Sesshoumaru, meto las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, donde me topo con la llave que él me dio __**"esta es la llave que abre mi corazón**__" qué falsas fueron sus palabras y yo como una idiota se las creí. Examino la llave atentamente, ¿qué cerradura abrirá? Esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza, y curiosa como soy me dedique a probarla en todas las puertas de la casa. _

_Aún quiero convencerme que lo que sé de Sesshoumaru es lo correcto, en dulces palabras y el amor que brillaba en sus ojos. Me doy por vencida no abre nada dentro de la mansión así que no me queda más que intentarlo en el exterior _

_Así que abandono la mansión y me encamino hacia los jardines, pero no veo nada que esté cerrado. Estoy frustrada. _

_Ya estaba por desistir cuando veo una reja en un extremo del jardín así que me acerco en donde descubro un candado. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, pongo la llave en su interior. Parezco una niña que va a la caza de un tesoro, sin hacer mucha fuerza el candado se abre. _

_Empujo la reja dándome paso a un hermoso jardín que hasta donde podía observar hay matas de rosas de los más variados colores… este inmenso jardín es absolutamente hermoso, aun bañado por los tímidos rayos de la luna. En el día debe ser más bello aún_

_Descubro una silueta casi al centro del mismo y me acerco._

_Reconocería en donde fuera ese sedoso cabello plateado. El viento juega con él. Me siento como una princesa que va al encuentro furtivo con su príncipe. Sé que me ha sentido pues voltea a mirarme_

─ entonces… esta es la llave que abría las puertas de este hermoso jardín – _trato se sonar sincera, pero puedo ver melancolía en esa dorada mirada_

─ sí… este era el jardín de mi madre. Dado que ella no pertenecía a la nobleza, mi padre no pudo darle el sitio que ella merecía a su lado, así que le construyó este hermoso jardín. Aquí era donde podían ser ellos mismos, sin murmuraciones a sus espaldas ─ _me cubro la boca en señal de sorpresa, jamás me imagine esa situación. Puedo observar como él me mira, luego me da la espalda y continua contándome su historia_ – tan pronto como obtuve el control de la familia ordene que cerraran este jardín. No permitía que nadie entrara aquí, excepto yo y ahora tú… nunca creí que lo encontraras

_Lo veo coger entre sus manos una hermosa rosa de color azul, arrancándola de su tallo. Ahora sé de donde adquirió el nombre_

─ ya veo – _río tontamente_ – me tomo todo el día dar con la cerradura que abría esta llave, hasta que finalmente pude dar con este lugar

─ el juego terminó – _su voz suena dura mientras estruja la rosa entre sus dedos, yo lo miro absorta por sus palabras_

─ ¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? – _pregunto con temor_

─ es una apuesta que hice con el Duque de Sandorf – _lo veo soltar los pétalos que son llevados por el aire. Mi más grande temor se ha hecho realidad, confirme lo que había escuchado horas antes _– fue tan hermoso, pero… solo fue una ilusión. Todo entre nosotros fue eso… una ilusión – _lo veo esbozar una sonrisa melancólica, siento nuevamente a mi corazón romperse _– es hora de despertar a la realidad. No importa que tan agradable haya sido, este juego llego a un momento en que debía de terminar

_Veo como su semblante se acongoja, es mejor así que me odie, ya que no puedo ofrecerle nada, ya que no tengo nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera algún sentimiento. _

_Esta aguantando estoicamente el llanto, eso hay que concedérselo, es fuerte, la veo apretar con fuerza la mano en que tiene la llave, su flequillo me impide ver sus ojos, ver el dolor que mis palabras le han producido_

─ no… puede ser… ─ _escucho su voz quebrarse_ – que todo esto haya sido una mentira, cada gesto, cada caricia, cada palabra de amor cada vez que nos entregamos – _su voz ya no se siente quebrada a tomado un tono de reproche_ - ¡todo fue una mentira! – _espeta yo sólo entorno la mirada y no digo nada, tal vez por ¿cobardía? Dirijo mi mano hacia la suya en donde mantiene aún empuñada la llave_

─ menos esta llave – _me acerco a ella hasta casi rozar nuestros labios, sorprendiéndola. Esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo_ – esta es la que abre mi corazón y solo puede ser abierta por ti y nadie más – _sonrió más abiertamente_ – te la doy en muestra de aprecio y por un buen juego. Le diré a mi secretaria que se ponga en contacto contigo para continuar con las negociaciones

_No puedo continuar debido a unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los míos. Estoy sorprendido por esta reacción, no me lo esperaba. No respondo a esta dulce caricia, ella se aleja mirándome a los ojos, apoya su cabeza en mi hombro_

─ gracias… gracias por todo, fue hermoso mientras duró _– no comprendo de donde saco tantas fuerza para controlarme, creo que nunca podre matar este sentimiento por él aun sabiendo que todo fue un juego… una mentira… _─ te amo – _noto que me mira con asombro, yo solo sé que el rubor cubre mis mejillas y que estos sentimientos permanecerán por siempre en mi corazón_

_La veo alejarse con la frente en alto, orgullosa. Note cuando me dijo "_te amo_" que sus ojos estaban aguados, pero no se permitió que ninguna lágrima se deslizara por sus mejillas, esa expresión comprimió mi corazón…_

*.*.*.*.*


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

En la sala de estar… los hermanos conversaban…

Sesshoumaru está sentado en uno de los cómodos divanes, en la mesa de centro se encontraba una taza de fina porcelana, con su contenido aún lleno. Inu Yasha estaba de pie frente a él, deposita en el platillo la taza después de haber dado un sorbo a su contenido

─ escuche que se marcha hoy a Japón **"**_**lastima, pensé que se quedaría más tiempo, así yo tendría el tiempo para…**_**"** – sonríe por la línea de sus pensamientos, pero sin dejar de observar a su hermano – es bueno que hallas roto de una manera limpia, ¿no es así?

_Esas palabra hunde una filosa daga en mi corazón, estoy cabizbajo y casi en_ _susurro logro pronunciar_ – sí…

*.*.*.*.*.*

─ listo – _al fin logre terminar de ordenar mi equipaje, aunque claro, no era mucho; pero de todos modos_ – eso es todo _– observo con melancolía la habitación donde por unos días viví un cuento de hadas, yo la plebeya había podido conquistar el corazón de un príncipe. _

_¡Qué idiota! Que ilusa fui, solo fui un juguete en sus manos, una apuesta. Veo la llave encima del buró, ¡ja! La llave que abre su corazón, sí como no, (nótese el sarcasmo), si desde el principio nunca logre tocar su corazón, ahora sé que Sango tenía razón de que ese hombre es tan frio como su mirar._

_Abandono la mansión así como también mi corazón. En esta mansión que sigue siendo tan hermosa pero letal, como una rosa. _

_Justo cuando ya abandonaba toda oportunidad de hacerme con esta villa, el Barón comenzó las negociaciones, como un regalo de despedida… él muy…. _

_Voy tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no logro distinguir a la persona que se encuentra frente a mi hasta que su voz me saca de mi mundo…_

─ ¿ya se va señorita Higurashi? – _el muy cretino tiene todavía la desfachatez de hablarme ¡tsk! idiota_

_Lo oigo decir con su clásico tono de voz tan frio e impersonal, que siento oprimirse a mi corazón_

─ sí, gracias por todo – _esbozo una sonrisa a igual de cínica que él_

─ ni lo mencione, vuelva cuando quiera

_Mi cuerpo comenzó a arder de deseo con solo una mirada, mi corazón late con sentimientos por él… ¡maldito cuerpo traidor!... tendré que vivir con esto el resto de mi vida_

─ manténgase en contacto cuando regrese a Japón. El contrato ya fue hecho

─ gracias nuevamente, esperare oír a su secretaria – _aunque en él nunca existió ese sentimiento, duele darme cuenta de eso_

─ cuídese

─ usted también – _abordo la limosina que amablemente me ofreció para que me llevara al aeropuerto. _

_No puedo dejar de ningunearme ya que soy la tonta más grande del mundo por seguir viviendo en un sueño… sola… completamente sola… ¿Cómo pude pensar que él podría guardar algún sentimiento por mi? Que tonta e idiota he sido. Mientras veo la villa por la ventana mis lágrimas no dejan de caer_

Por su parte el Barón se encuentra en una de las habitaciones al pie de una ventana observando cómo se aleja el vehículo y se pierde en el horizonte.

Cierra los ojos, como si cerrara un capítulo más a su vida. Un destello llama su atención viendo sobre el buró la que llave que le diera a Kagome, la acaricia y no puede dejar de ver esa hermosa sonrisa, y ese bello rostro cuando sonreía y se ruborizaba…

*.*.*.*.*.*

_Los días pasan y no dejo de asistir a los eventos que la nobleza realiza aunque realmente son sumamente aburridas. Siempre es lo mismo parejas bailando, hombres conversando a igual que las mujeres, yo solo estoy en un rincón observando, mirando sin ver, oyendo sin oír, absorto en mis pensamientos, haciendo bailar el liquido ambarino contenido en mi copa_

─ ¡barón Taisho! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Estás acompañado? ¿Tienes a alguien quien te acompañe a tu casa?

_El tono melodioso de una voz me saca de mis pensamientos ansiando ver a la portadora._

_Es una hermosa rubia enfundada en un vestido negro que se ajustaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel, con un escote demasiado generoso, que prácticamente adelante no cubría nada._

_No es mi hermosa azabache a quien esperaba ver ¿esperaba ver? Estoy sorprendido ante mi pensamiento_

─ disculpe _– __la dejo con la palabra en la boca y abandono el lugar_

_Conforme avanzo logro escuchar lo que hablan a mis espaldas_

─ ¿qué es lo que sucede últimamente al barón? – preguntaba una mujer

─ casi nunca venía sólo a una reunión, en cambio ahora lo hace solo y cuando lo hace se va temprano – acota otra

─ no he oído que tenga una amante – comenta otro

─ si la tuviera seria una desilusión para las mujeres de nuestra sociedad – afirma otra

─ ¡hmp! Tal vez solo este ocupado en producir más dinero – comenta otro

─ tal vez – afirma otro de ellos

_¡Malditos hipócritas! ¿Por qué no se meten en sus asuntos? Salgo al balcón donde me apoyo en el barandal de mármol rosa para alejarme de esos comentarios. No me percato de la presencia de mi "_hermanito"

─ ¿Qué sucede? ¡Sesshoumaru!

_Ya lo había escuchado, suponía que si no le contestaba me dejaría solo, pero me equivoque_

─ ¿te preocupa algo?

─ no… ─ _respondo seco_

─ has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente… ¿acaso será debido a cierta japonesa?

_Su voz tiene un tono socarrón, eso no me gusta no respondo simplemente me mantengo callado, aunque dicen "_el que calla otorga"…_ tal vez tengan razón _

─ te lo has estado preguntando ¿no? – _me mira de soslayo ya que él no se anima a verme al rostro _– no me digas… que ibas en serio

─ ¿y… qué si así fuera? – _mi voz suena melancólica me niego a creer que caería en mi propia trampa_

─ ¡vaya, vaya! Nunca pensé verte en esta situación. ¡Jamás lo creí posible!

─ bueno… creo que así es el amor, sucede cuando menos te lo esperas

*.*.*.*.*.*


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

En una ciudad cosmopolita, de altos rascacielos y tráfico más que imposible, se escucha por encima de todo ese barullo la voz de una joven que está muy estresada

─ ¡SEÑORITA PRESIDENTE! – exclama Sango que realmente estaba con un dolor de cabeza más que insoportable y estaba dispuesta a despacharse a quien se pusiera adelante y que mejor que amiga y socia para desquitar sus frustraciones, en esos instantes la veía correr en dirección de su oficina mientras sostenía entre sus manos el auricular del teléfono ─ ¡es la llamada de las empresas Watanabe…!

_Sé lo que Sango me va a decir que está estresada y molesta porque a su novio Miroku lo encontró coqueteando con una rubia desabrida, según ella, a veces es tan celosa… le hago señas que atenderé en la oficina así me libro de sus exabruptos_

_Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que regrese. Me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma al trabajo lo cual ha generado un olvido a mi atormentado corazón, de esa forma puedo… o al menos intento olvidad… nadie…. Nadie sabe realmente lo que me pasó allá… ni siquiera Sango,.. Pero que le cuento, solo obtendría gritos. El dolor aun no ha desaparecido… él no me ha buscado… es lo que creía solo fue un juego, pero aun así me preocupo. ¿Estará bien? En las noches casi no duermo por estar pensando en él… espero, francamente espero poder algún día olvidarme de él_

─ ¡Kagome! – _Sango interrumpe mis pensamientos al entrar de improviso a mi oficina y detengo el trabajo que estaba realizando_ – tienes una llamada

─ te dije que no atendería, estoy ocupada Sango

─ si no fuera la persona que es, no te interrumpía

─ ¿vale, quien es? – _suspiro resignada_

─ es el Barón Taisho

_El escuchar ese nombre acelera mi corazón, con dudas levanto el auricular; Sango a tenido a bien dejarme sola y no estar de espectadora. Tranquila, tranquila, está bien, estaré bien_

─ habla Higurashi, gracias por llamar… ¿con quién tengo el gusto? – _que buena actriz soy, mi voz suena fuerte y segura, hasta que escucho su voz al otro lado de la línea_

─ hola – _su voz suena cálida y varonil_

_¡Cielos! Todo el disfraz que me había creado se ha ido a la mierda, pero trato de reponerme, no quiero demostrar los estragos que me produce solo el escucharlo_

─ ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo hay algo mal para que se halla dignado a llamar personalmente? – _estoy temblando como hoja mecida por el viento_

─ no, no pasa nada, solo necesitaba confirmar ciertos datos – _el tono de voz a cambiado ahora es dura, fría_

_No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando su voz, esta desgarradora sensación sólo por escucharlo, debo luchar contra mis deseos de verlo… otra vez_

─ enseguida le mando los datos por fax… ¿Barón?

_Ya no escucho su respiración, ni su voz solo el molesto ruido cuando la línea ha sido cortada. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Qué es lo que querrá? No sentí que momento Sango a entrado en la oficina con un buen fajo de papeles_

─ ¿pasa algo Kagome? Te has puesto pálida

─ no, no pasa nada, no te preocupes – _río tontamente_ – pensé que era algo más grave, pero…no

_La veo dejar los documentos en el archivo yo dejo caer sobre la laptop mi cabeza, mientras suelto un bufido de molestia, tal vez lo que quiera decirme era que dejaba todo en manos de su hermano. Ya que con él ha sido todo el tramite. Supongo que le ha desagrado mucho… necesito aprender a separar los sentimientos de los negocios, como él y esto solo fue negocios, no puedo evitar que mi mente traiga su semblante, ¿seguirá conservando esa mirada triste y nostálgica? Posiblemente haya dicho mentiras, pero creo que su expresión era genuina_

_Estoy tan distraída que no escucho en qué momento Sango ha ingresado y me pega en la cabeza con un libro_

─ ¡Kagome! ¡No es tiempo de estar holgazaneando! – _me increpa, fingiendo estar molesta_ – ¡y si quieres dormir hazlo en tu casa! Es tiempo de trabajar

─ ¡hey! ¡¿No se supone que el jefe soy yo?! – _la miro con el ceño fruncido y frotándome la zona adolorida_

─ no te quedes allí – _me responde jocosa y con un guiño antes de salir_

_¡ah! Tiene razón, no es tiempo de que me lamente si en todo este tiempo no ha venido y es la primera llamada que recibo de él en estos tres años. _

_En realidad no debería importarme si tiene o no esa expresión aunque aún deseo con todo mi corazón que sonría con genuina felicidad_

Un elegante caballero caminaba por las semi desérticas calles, sólo se veían parejas que caminaban presurosas hacia algún lugar

Kagome caminaba cabizbaja rumbo a su apartamento, hasta que es detenida al notar unos zapatos de cuero negros que le obstruían al paso. Eleva la vista encontrándose con quien menos esperaba….

_Después de este tiempo no he logrado olvidar su cálida mirada chocolate, ni su adorable sonrisa, ni el calor de su cuerpo. _

_A pesar que he tratado, buscando en otras la esencia de ella sin conseguirlo. Mi deseo y mi corazón me han hecho ir a buscarla. Sólo espero que ella no me haya olvidado aún… la veo caminar cabizbaja y puedo percibir su aura triste… se detiene frente a mí… sorprendida de verme_

─ ¡barón Taisho! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

_Detesto en gran medida que me trate con tanta frialdad, tal vez yo sea el causante de ello. Sólo quiero… deseo poder volver a estrechar entre mis brazos ese cálido cuerpo donde fui feliz. _

_No reprimo mis deseos la jalo hacia a mí, estrechándola entre mis brazos. Oculto mi rostro en la curva de su cuello, volviendo a aspirar ese rico aroma que tanto extrañe_

─ Kagome – _le digo en un susurro en su oído, tratando de transmitirle con el tono de mi voz los sentimientos que por tato tiempo reprimí. La miro a los ojos, ella está asustada forcejea para soltarse de mi agarre_

─ ¡por favor suélteme! – _exclama alejándose de mi_ ─ ¡¿decidiste continuar con el juego?! ¡¿Qué tan cruel puedes ser?! – _esas palabras me duelen, cual dagas atravesando mi corazón, su flequillo no me deja ver esas orbes chocolates que tanto me gusta_ – para poder olvidarte me enfrasque en el trabajo… pero no… ¡no he podido hacerlo! – _me mira a los ojos mientras sus lagrimas caen cuan manantiales por sus mejillas _– verte ahora solo me volverá a dar esperanzas – _me dice entre el llanto del cual soy culpable_ – y me causará más confusión… así que – _trata de sonreír_ – ten algo de consideración a mis sentimientos – _esto no me agradó nada_ – y si tienes negocios que discutir…

_La veo secarse las lágrimas, esto último no me agrado y para callarla opté por lo más fácil… besarla. La atraigo hacia a mí en un arranque de cólera atrapándola entre mis brazos cubriendo su boca con la mía._

_Es un beso desesperado, pero siento que ella esta asombrada por mi reacción, ya que no me corresponde._

_Me alejo un poco de ella…_

─ vine a pedirte perdón – _le acaricio el rostro lentamente, mientras respiro su cálido aliento _– desde que te fuiste con mi corazón no he dejado ni un minuto en pensar en ti. Traté de olvidarte en otros cuerpos, pero me marcaste. Tu mirada, su sonrisa, la suavidad de tu piel, el sabor de tus besos – _vuelvo a estrechar entre mis brazos haciendo que su cabeza se oculte en mi pecho_ - ¿escuchas como late mi corazón? Solo por ti, lo hace de esa forma. Ya que nunca he sentido algo así por nadie. Por todos los medios trate de convencerme de que eso no significaba nada… sin embargo – _me separo un poco para verla a los ojos que mantenían acuosos por las lagrimas contenidas_ – lo que te hice fue cruel, y yo espero sinceramente que me perdones. Debía verte de nuevo, sin importar las consecuencias

_Lo miro aún sin creer del todo sus palabras. Creo que aun estoy viviendo un sueño, un sueño del cual no quiero despertar_

_Veo sus lagrimas caer y la vuelvo abrazar tiernamente, la escucho hablar entre el llanto_

─ ¿esto es real?

─ si esto fuera una ilusión – _le acaricio con ternura la mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas _– entonces no te hubiera seguido hasta el Japón, realmente – _la miro a los ojos tratando de transmitirle lo que siento con mi mirada _– realmente lamento lo que te hice, espero que puedas creerme

_Me hecha los brazos al cuello, su llanto se hace más fuerte y entre ellos logro escucharla decir_

─ siempre te he creído, porque te amo, porque a pesar de todo te sigo amando

_Esas palabras enchinan mi corazón de alegría… no cabe duda que esta mujer es única, y es… mía_

*.*.*.*.*.*

_Estamos en el interior de su habitación, echados en su cama. Ambos estamos desnudos mientras mis manos masajean con libertad sus deliciosos senos mi boca se encuentra en su sexo en donde me deleito con el elixir que mana de ella, mientras la siento gemir_

─ Sesshoumaru!... ─ _la siento exclamar con voz ronca plena de deseo y lujuria_

─ vamos – _le respondo mientras que sus espasmos se hacen más fuertes_ – a que no te atreves? – _le digo socarronamente mientras la continuo lamiendo. Ella suelta un profundo gemido, arqueándose y explotando en mi rostro_

_La miro sorprendido mientras sus jugos caían de mi rostro, ella me mira ruborizada mientras trata de tranquilizar su respiración, esboza una calidad sonrisa al verme así_

─ tú… tú tienes la culpa

_Su rubor se acentúa al ver que me limpio mi cara con mis manos y me la llevo a la boca donde disfruto su néctar, me acomodo entre sus piernas_

─ Kagome – _mi voz suena ronca más de lo usual_ – permíteme amarte lentamente esta noche, déjame demostrarte cuanto te he extrañado – _vuelvo a acariciarla para encender la pasión nuevamente_ – no con palabras sino con mi cuerpo, quiero grabarme a fuego dentro de ti. Déjame compensarte por todo este tiempo que sufriste por mi causa

─ Sesshoumaru – _me abraza tiernamente y me susurra al oído_ – ámame, nuevamente hazme tuya

_Sus palabras fueron el aliciente que necesitaba. Siento su sexo acariciar mi verga invitándome a entrar en esa cueva donde siempre me sentí lleno y en paz no la dejo repetirme otra vez la invitación entrando en su cálido interior en donde damos paso a la pasión y la lujuria que nos devoraba la piel. Compartiendo besos y caricias ardientes mientras nos entregamos a este ritual, este eterno ritual llamado amor…_

_Veo sus hermosos ojos, esas dos lagunas doradas, oscurecidas en estos momentos por la lujuria. Pensé que sus ojos contemplaban el cielo pero me equivoque en realidad ellos lo iluminan porque son más brillantes que el sol_

_A la mañana siguiente, después de una agitada y placentera noche me despierto observando a la hermosa mujer que duerme a mi lado. Fui un tonto al dejarla marchar la primera vez. Esta vez no cometeré el mismo error, porque deseo despertar así todo lo que me resta de vida_

_Acaricio su rostro y esas orbes chocolates se abren mostrándome la calidez que se alberga en su alma, calidez que abrigo mi corazón, me giro y del buró cojo una llave que le pongo en sus manos, ella me mira intrigada_

─ Kagome – _le acaricio la mejilla, ella se ruboriza, lo cual me da mucha ternura_ – he cambiado la cerradura que abre esta llave, ¿la aceptas?

_Ella muestra esa sonrisa que es sólo para mi, una sonrisa llena de felicidad_

─ sí – confirma feliz

*.*.*.*.*.*

La luz del sol ilumina la villa Cornwall haciéndola destellar como si fuera un diamante…

Inu Yasha abre la portezuela del vehículo, sonriendo cálidamente, a pesar de que hizo su jugada durante ese tiempo en que estuvieron separados no consiguió nada más que una amistad. Mira a la pareja que lo despedía a puertas de la villa

─ bueno, me voy. Sesshoumaru, Kagome

─ cuídate – exclama la azabache, mientras una sincera sonrisa se ve en sus labios

El auto se aleja a velocidad. Ella ríe divertida cosa que al barón no le agrada nada

─ ¡hey! ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – le pregunta con tono molesto

─ es que malentendí a Inu Yasha, la ultima vez, disculpándose por ello – recuerda sus palabras…

─ lo dejo en tus manos ahora, hazlo feliz – Inuyasha la mira, esbozando una sonrisa – se preocupa realmente por ti

_Esas palabras no me gustaron, aún mas con el tono dulce en lo dijo, creo que siente algo por mi hermano, eso me hace hervir la sangre de celos, así que alzo su rostro y lo acerco a mí, tomándola por sorpresa, le estampo un ardiente beso, como queriendo demostrarle que ella me pertenece._

_Al romper el beso, lamo sus labios, ella me mira ruborizada_

─ por favor no quiero oírte hablar de ningún hombre en mi presencia – _le acaricio tiernamente el rostro_ – haces que arda en celos

─ ¿tú? ¿Celoso? – _me pregunta tímidamente_

─ no tienes idea – _la miro tiernamente mientras me acerco a su boca de la que me he vuelto adicto _– de cuanto te amo, pero no hay problema tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, para demostrártelo

FIN


End file.
